This invention relates to a rail anchor remover and more particularly to a rail anchor remover which is moved along the length of a suspended rail to automatically remove the anchors from the rail.
The rails of a railroad track are conventionally secured to cross ties by means of spikes driven thru the plates into the tie. In some situations, the rail tends to move longitudinally with respect to the cross tie. Such longitudinal movment is prevented through the use of rail anchors.
The anchors are normally secured to the rail on opposite sides of the cross tie so that the anchor will bear against the cross tie. The anchor transmits longitudinal forces to the tie so as to prevent longitudinal movement of the rail with respect to the cross tie. One type of rail anchor which is commonly used is a drive-on rail anchor. The anchor is driven or forced onto the rail base and remains so positioned due to the design of the anchor.
When a rail is to be replaced or renovated, the spikes which secure the tie plates and rail to the ties are first removed. The rail anchors must then be removed from the rails. Heretofore, the drive-on rail anchors were removed by an individual swinging a sledge hammer, striking the drive-on rail anchor and thereby driving the anchor from the base of the rail. The rail, after the anchors had been removed therefrom, is placed out of the track by either a roller mechanism or rail tongs attached to a rubber tired crane moving along the track. The prior art method of removing the drive-on rail anchors requires considerable manpower. Further, injuries to the person swinging the sledge hammer frequently occur.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a drive-on rail anchor remover.
A further object of the invention is to provide a drive-on rail anchor remover which removes the rail anchors from the rail and which also facilities the rail being placed out of the track.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rail anchor remover which may be moved in opposite directions on the rail.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rail anchor remover which positions the removed anchors in the proper position outside the track for subsequent retrieval.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a drive-on anchor remover which is easy and safe to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rail anchor remover which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and which may be used with various sizes of rail.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.